1. Technical Field
This invention relates to exercise equipment.
2. Background Art
There are numerous exercising devices, and in particular, a number of exercise cycles. Most exercise cycles, however are designed to condition the legs. There are exercise cycles designed to exercise the arms as well. However, most of these exercise cycles have dependent crank arms such that rotation of one crank arm causes rotation of the other crank arm. Some exercise cycles have independent crank arms but require two chains either attached to the same wheel or to two different wheels. Thus, there exist a need for an exercise cycle to workout the upper body with independently rotating crank arms, such that a user may exercise each arm independently or both arms simultaneously.